Daughter of Chaos
by Daughter of Poseidon25434
Summary: What if Chaos had a daughter that he had to marry off to Apollo; something along the way happens and she dies. Aurora becomes reincardated and thinks she is a normal teenager when she meets Percy Jackson and he takes her to camp half-blood; they fall in love. When Apollo finally finds her she is dating Percy. To what measures would Apollo go to get her back.Who will Aurora choose?
1. Chapter 1

**_Daughter of Chaos_**

**_Ch. 1_**

**_Aurora's POV_**

When I was first born I saw darkness, then I saw my father Chaos, the creator of the universe. When I was just born my father managed to get me to mature and grow more quickly than average humans. He said that to make peace with the Greek gods I was to become the wife of the god Apollo. The Greek god of music, poetry, prophecy, and healing/medicine. That is why he explained my name is Aurora. The name Aurora means dawn. I am the goddess of the universe and four elements; and second most powerful being of the universe next to my dad that is. I can also control everything that is inside the universe. Anything inside the universe, you name it I can control it. I am also about 300X more powerful than the gods. My father is about 100,000 more powerful than the gods. But I'm still gaining my powers so that is why my power is so low. I am also the heir to the void and the universe. That means if my dad ever fades then I take over as his heir and become the most powerful being in the universe. I know that's just great…..not. I don't want that responsibility; I want to have a normal childhood. You know one with parents who are not teaching you how to rule the universe, ya that one, I wish I had that kind of childhood. Not one with a father that is ruler of the universe. I know what you are thinking, why are you complaining you spoiled little brat, your father can give you anything and you are complaining! Or I feel sorry for this girl who just wants to have a normal life but can't get one even if her father is the most powerful being of the universe. Most likely the first, but let me tell you this, I'm complaining because if I become the most powerful person of the universe, I will have to make sacrifice my family, the person I love (if I ever meet that person), and my friends for the universe. I mean which kind of teenager wants that kind of pressure on their shoulders. But for now I'm off to see my future husband. This is an arranged marriage and I didn't even have a word in the matter. But guess who I have to marry, yep you guess right Apollo, god of the sun. I personality think he is too cocky for his own good. I just hope he is nice to me once we get married. But I know one thing I will not I NOT let him touch me in any wrong places or have sex with him until I fully know him and I'm sure he really loves me and is not just using me. My dad said that the gods are rebelling that they have no connection to Chaos (my father) other than being his great, great grandchildren. So my dad and Zeus came to an agreement. The agreement was hat Apollo had to settle down and get an immortal wife. So my dad offered to create me out of stardust, his powers, and an exploding star. But first I had to grow up, and that I'm not allowed to marry until I'm 16 in mortal years technically I'm about 1000 years old but I look 16. The gods wanted a representative for my father and a wife for Apollo so here I am. Now let explain to you my immortality. I will never grow old once I reach the mortal age of 16 (which I now am) but I can die. But when I die I will be reincarnated sometimes I will remember who I am and go be to do my job as Princess of the universe and soon to be wife of Apollo and sometime I will suffer memory loss and the gods and chaos will search for my reincarnated body and try to help me get my memories back. At least that's what my father told me. You see since I'm in the void at the moment I am protected and can not die. But once I leave the void I am able to die from a fatal wound but not from sickness or disease. My dad opened a portal and we were on our way to meet my so to be husband.

**AN: Tell me what you think about this so far and please review.**

**Thanks :)**

**~ Daughter of Poseidon25434 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Chaos ch.2

Aurora's POV

While I was on my way to the throne room with my father, I just thought how I always acted like a prefect little angel and I have never rebelled or disobeyed my father. One of the up parts of being the second most powerful being of the universe is that I can travel through time. So one day I was curious and went to the future and brought back with me a music player called an "iPod". When I was younger I always loved to sing and when I listened to the iPod I found out that my voice sounds like a mix of singers called Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift. Ok so back to what I was saying before I got distracted. My father went ahead of me because he wanted to finalize the deal with Zeus, so I was walking around Olympus, thinking how I always obeyed my father, but now I'm thinking why should I obey him all my life, I mean I can make my own decisions. So I scrolled down my list of songs to the song that showed what I am feeling right now. I when to a private room were I could sing in peace and started singing

**_What the Hell by Avril Lavigne_**

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, and baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

_What_

_What_

_What_

_What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

**End of song**

But what I didn't notice was someone or a god standing their in shock that that good of a voice. When I first look up I saw his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful sparkling blue color like the sky, and were filled with love and he looked like I was the sun. I knew right then and there that I was in love with this guy, kind of like love at first sight thing. He had blonde, short, wavy hair; blue eyes; a bright and warm smile; and he had sun-kissed tannish colored skin. Then all of a sudden we both were depressed. I was depressed because finally when I find true love I remember that I'm am already betrothed. Then I asked "why are you suddenly all depressed" he didn't say anything but just got closed to me and kissed me really desperately and I kissed back with just as much need as he. Then all too soon it ended but those 2 minutes were heaven. I whispered heartbroken "bye" and ran out crying because I can not be with the one I love. I went to the throne room to meet the person who is stopping me from being with the man that I love. I saw a blonde hair man all depressed too. When he looked up, I gasped, and his eyes shined with happiness. I shuddered out your Apollo.

**AN: a special thanks for the review to**

**NeonHedgehog**


	3. poll

**Who do you think Aurora should end up with?**

**_A. Apollo_**

**_B. Percy_**

**_C. Or both_**

**review to answer the poll**

**I will post later today or tomorrow**

**thanks**

**please review and answer the poll**

**pretty please**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Chaos**

**Ch. 3**

_**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series all I own is my OC Aurora and this story plot.**_

**So far in the vote for who Aurora should end up with is**

**PERCY: 3**

**APOLLO: 1**

**For the third choose is that Aurora in the mortal world has Percy and in Olympus she has Apollo. So in a way Apollo and Percy have to share Aurora to show balance between the mortal and Olympian worlds.**

**A few weeks after Aurora and Apollo found out their getting married.**

**Aurora's POV**

I was looking around Olympus, because this was going to be my soon to be home. That's when I got an idea. I went running to look for Apollo. After a while of look and could not find him, I remembered the necklace he gave me to call him when I needed him. So I tapped the necklace and whispered "Apollo I need you."

**Apollo's POV**

I was driving the sun Chariot when I heard a faint whisper that said "Apollo I need you" Aurora needs me I thought to myself so I put the sun chariot on autopilot and flashed to where Aurora was.

**Aurora's POV**

Apollo there you are I have been looking everywhere for you. He said that he was driving the sun chariot. Then Apollo asked "Can you sing for me, it's been awhile since I heard your beautiful singing voice." First off Apollo that was very cheesy but okay."

_**Where have you been ~ By Rihanna (she sings just like the singers.)**_

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for someone**

**Someone who can please me**

**Love me all night long**

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for you babe**

**Looking for you babe**

**Searching for you babe**

**Where have you been?**

**Cause I never see you out**

**Are you hiding from me, yeah?**

**Somewhere in the crowd**

**Where have you been?**

**All my life, all my life**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for someone**

**Someone who can please me**

**Love me all night long**

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for you babe**

**Looking for you babe**

**Searching for you babe**

**Where have you been?**

**Cause I never see you out**

**Are you hiding from me, yeah?**

**Somewhere in the crowd**

**Where have you been?**

**All my life, all my life**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**Where have you been, all my life?**

**You can have me all you want**

**Any way, any day**

**To show me where you are tonight**

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for someone**

**Someone who can please me**

**Love me all night long**

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for you babe**

**Looking for you babe**

**Searching for you babe**

**_End of Song_**

That was beautiful Aurora said Apollo. Thanks Apollo but that's not why I asked you to come here. I wanted to ask you if we can have the wedding tomorrow because I can't wait to be married to you. Okay Apollo said cheerfully. He kissed me real quick on the lips and said I'll go right now to talk to my father, Lord Zeus about it.

**Apollo's POV**

After I talked to Aurora, I rushed all the way to the throne room, ya I know what you are thinking why didn't I just flash there? Well the reason is because Hermes and I accidently flashed right in the throne room when Zeus and my step mother Hera were "about to started something". Ya I know gross. Well back to what I was saying. Once I got to the throne room, my father said just in time Apollo I was just about to summon you because we are having a meeting. What it is about father, I asked worried my father never calls a meeting of all 12 Olympians plus Hestia and Hades together. Well I have news that Gaia and Kronos are rising and are coming to strike here in a few days the thing is that we don't know why or when exactly they are coming. Athena then said "Father I think that we should have preparations after the wedding of Apollo and Aurora in two days. That when I interrupted "Athena that's why I came here in the first place. My father interrupted tiredly "Apollo don't tell me that Aurora wants to cancel the wedding….." What?! No, no why would you even think that father! All I wanted to say is that Aurora wants the wedding to have the wedding one day earlier; so she wants the wedding tomorrow because she and I decided hat we can't wait any longer to get married and have are life together. Fine said my father. Then I left to go get the wedding ready for tomorrow.

_**Skip to the time of the wedding.**_

**Apollo's POV**

I was dressed in a black tux with a yellow tie because the yellow represents the sun. Then the moment I have been waiting for. The music started, the flower girls came down, then the bridesmaids. The bridesmaids were Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. My best men were Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus. While Dionysus was doing our vows, my father and step mother are on their thrones watching and Lord Chaos was going Aurora away to me. Then Aurora came out, she looked like the most beautiful girl on the planet and the heavens (I will not describe how she looked liked because I suck at doing descriptions but the picture is on my profile). She was even more beautiful than Aphrodite, as she came down the aisle, Lord Chaos gave her most of his power to make her very beautiful, not that it made much of a difference to me. But now lord Chaos was just as powerful as a demigod. Then all of a sudden Gaia and Kronos ruined the wedding. My father thundered "How dare you interrupt this wedding" oh nothing Zeus we're just here to take out the most powerful person in this room. My mind flashed to Aurora, and then I remembered that Aurora can die but she will be reincarnated but she will not remember anything, not even me. My father tried to stop them but I don't know where they got so much power, I grabbed Aurora and put her behind me. But Kronos came to us and mocked "trying to protect your love Apollo." He managed to tie me down to watch him kill Aurora. He grabbed her and began to slash her. She screamed in pain and begged him to stop but he didn't listen. My eyes started to tear at having to watch this and no one could help us. I tried to scream for them to stop. Then Kronos stabbed her in the heart and she fell down. Then after she fell down Kronos and Gaia flashed away. I got untied and rushed over to Aurora. That's when I got the flashbacks of her singing, laughing, and kissing me. I screamed out in despair for the one I loved was now dead. I managed to clean her up and put flowers around her as she glowed and she disappeared, meaning that her soul is going to be reincarnated but she might have a boyfriend or husband in that next life for her and she will not remember me at all until I find her and try to help her recover her memories. But what if she chooses that other husband or boyfriend instead of me. It causes me so much pain to think about that and tears started streaming down my face, but I said out loud "I will find you Aurora my love and have you back at my side no matter what. I promise."

_**AN: a special thanks to all those who voted so far! You guys rock!**_

_**:)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Daughter of Chaos**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, all I own is Aurora and the story plot.**_

_**Set after the last Olympian**_

_**Percy's POV**_

After the second titan war, I was starting to remember my childhood better. I remember my childhood friend and crush Aurora. You see when I was 6, my mom's best friend; Izzy was killed in a robbery attempt along with her husband Troy. The only one left alive in that attack was my best friend Aurora and the only reason she lived was because the robber thought her to be dead, since he stabbed her multiple times. But she surprisingly lived to tell the truth of that of that awful night her parents died. Since she was left with no parents, she was going to be an orphan, because she had no other relatives, so my mom decided to help her out and to be Aurora's guardian. We started dating at age 11- 12 but then came all the demi-god things and I had to brake up with her because I was scared she might die because of me. But before I left I saw her broken hearted face filled with tears, it is something I will never forget because I loved her. I still do, then I met Annabeth, I thought I loved her, but really all I was doing was tried to fill the gap in my heart, that appeared after I broke up with Aurora. The thing is that Annabeth and I decided that we were better off just friends because we have that brotherly/ sisterly love not the romantic love that me and Aurora had. But she still lives with me and my mom; she was really depressed after I broke up with her, until my mom helped her get back on her feet. It is really awkward living with your ex-girlfriend that you still love but want to keep safe. Then Aurora started dating the popular boy Jake. Jake is a football player and is a total jerk, one time I caught Aurora and Jake fighting because he was kissing her best friend, but he said that her best friend kissed him. By the end they were both really mad and Jake slapped Aurora on the cheek. I was so mad when I saw that, I came in and to my surprise I find her and Jake making out. But I still saw the redness of her cheek so I know he slapped her but she defends him. Oh I forgot to describe Aurora. She has blonde hair with black highlights that are natural if you are wondering, sun-kissed tan skin, full pink lips, her hair is wavy, her eyes are the most stunning; they change color sometimes they are black with silver specks and others they are a mix of brown, green, and blue; like Piper's eyes. I started thinking that she was a demi-god so I invited Grover over to see if she was. But we came in at the wrong time. Aurora was screaming at Jake and she had tears falling freely down her face and again she had a hand print on her cheek. When she saw us come in, she said she had to go to the restroom, and she left. Jake was sitting on the couch looking smug. I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face for doing that to Aurora, but Grover stopped me. After she came back, Aurora was wearing make-up to cover her cheeks and cleaned up and said "Hi Percy? How are you? And who is your friend?" Oh that was rude of me I said this is my friend Grover from the summer camp I go to. She got up and said nice to meet you Grover. Then she when back to Jake and they started making out. I was going to puke, so I decided to interrupt them and ask "Aurora what happened to your cheek and why were you crying earlier" I was not crying and nothing happened to my cheek." Something happened I pressed on" I saw her getting upset that I didn't drop it." Look Percy can you please drop it, I'm fine I swear." No your not, you are hurt." Then really sweetly she said "drop the subject Percy and go to your room with Grover." Fine I said but it was not willingly. When we got to my room, Grover said "Dude, she just Charmed spoke you." So you mean that she is a daughter of Aphrodite. But one thing just doesn't add up, first no monsters came for her and she does not break anyone's heart. There could have been monsters after her, but you might have just thought that they were coming for you and not her. Said Grover. We need to get her to camp ASAP. Let's contact Chiron. Ok I said. I got a gold drachma, made mist using in my powers and Grover reflected sunlight, I chanted "O Iris goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, Chiron at camp Half-Blood. Chiron appeared in the mist. Oh hello there Percy and Grover what can I do for you. Chiron Grover and I found another half-blood, a daughter of Aphrodite and guess what she was living in my house the whole time. Oh my said Chiron. How old is she? She is the same age as me, so 16. I responded. Percy you do know that you asked the gods to claim all their children at age 13 right. Of course I know Chiron….. Wait so the gods didn't keep their promise. Calm down Percy, I'm pretty sure there is a reason why Aphrodite didn't claim her. Chiron was there a problem with Apollo lately, because the sun was dull all week. Oh, said Chiron sadly that's because the love of Apollo's live was murdered during their wedding in ancient Greece by Kronos and Gaia and it is said that she will be reincarnated one day, and this was the week she was murdered. Oh is all I said sadly. Then Chiron said "bring her here as soon as you can" and he ended the IM. Then Grover and I heard a huge slam both the front door and Aurora's bedroom. We got out of my room, I had riptide in pen form ready to transform into a sword when we heard the most beautiful voice we have ever heard. We peek in a saw Aurora crying and singing

**_Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield_**

**_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_**

**_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_**

**_Staring at the blank page before you_**

**_Open up the dirty window_**

**_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_**

**_Reaching for something in the distance_**

**_So close you can almost taste it_**

**_Release your inhibitions_**

**_Feel the rain on your skin_**

**_No one else can feel it for you_**

**_Only you can let it in_**

**_No one else, no one else_**

**_Can speak the words on your lips_**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken_**

**_Live your life with arms wide open_**

**_Today is where your book begins_**

**_The rest is still unwritten_**

**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_**

**_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_**

**_Staring at the blank page before you_**

**_Open up the dirty window_**

**_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_**

**_Reaching for something in the distance_**

**_So close you can almost taste it_**

**_Release your inhibitions_**

**_Feel the rain on your skin_**

**_No one else can feel it for you_**

**_Only you can let it in_**

**_No one else, no one else_**

**_Can speak the words on your lips_**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken_**

**_Live your life with arms wide open_**

**_Today is where your book begins_**

**_Feel the rain on your skin_**

**_No one else can feel it for you_**

**_Only you can let it in_**

**_No one else, no one else_**

**_Can speak the words on your lips_**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken_**

**_Live your life with arms wide open_**

**_Today is where your book begins_**

**_The rest is still unwritten_**

**_Staring at the blank page before you_**

**_Open up the dirty window_**

**_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_**

**_Reaching for something in the distance_**

**_So close you can almost taste it_**

**_Release your inhibitions_**

**_Feel the rain on your skin_**

**_No one else can feel it for you_**

**_Only you can let it in_**

**_No one else, no one else_**

**_Can speak the words on your lips_**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken_**

**_Live your life with arms wide open_**

**_Today is where your book begins_**

**_Feel the rain on your skin_**

**_No one else can feel it for you_**

**_Only you can let it in_**

**_No one else, no one else_**

**_Can speak the words on your lips_**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken_**

**_Live your life with arms wide open_**

**_Today is where your book begins_**

**_The rest is still unwritten_**

**_The rest is still unwritten_**

**_The rest is still unwritten_**

**_Oh, yeah, yeah_**

**_End of song_**

_**Percy POV (still)**_

Both Grover and I noticed that she was trying to not look my in the eyes directly as much. It was weird, but now that I mention it, ever time she got looked a me directly she looked guilty of something, Aurora would always run off to the bathroom or her bedroom. I also now remember that one time when I coming home for school after returning from camp Half-Blood, Aurora looked like she just fought a battle with a Minotaur. But when my mom and I asked her about it she said it was nothing. So I decided to ask her about it. We are going to find out her secret. I walked into the room with Grover right behind me, I had a glass of water I my hand slipping in casually, but Aurora looked down once I set foot in the room and she backed away from me and Grover like she was scared of it. Then I put the plan into i asked why do you always look down when i walk in a room. She got up and said I'm going to change but she had a panicked look in her eye. So I said "I so sorry Aurora here let me help you, i'm just so worried about you." its fine Percy but I really have to change right now because I'm getting cold. Then all of a sudden, a creature came in Aurora's room it was as black as night but neither Grover or i knew what it was. Aurora when she saw it looked panicked like she was hiding something from us and that creature is going to expose that secret kind of panic. All of aurora looked determined and a bright light flashed around Aurora like a god was flashing in a room and it blinded us so Grover and I looked away. When we looked up we thought we would see a god or goddess but instead we saw Aurora, but she looked different. Then I shouted "YOU'RE A...

_**Cliffhanger sorry I couldn't help myself**_

_**Try to guess what Aurora transformed into by reviewing.**_

_**So far the vote for who Aurora should end up with is**_

_**PERCY: 3**_

_**APOLLO: 1**_


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Aurora's POV

"Fairy" said Percy. Percy I'm can only transform into a fairy I am not a complete fairy that stays in only my fairy form. After I defeated the monster with my elemental charm, I transformed back to my human form because I was dead tired. But I quickly got up and ran into my room and locked the door shut so Percy or his friend would not be able to come in. I remember see the shock and hurt in Percy's eyes, but why would he feel hurt, he broke up with me.

_Flashback:_

I was about to meet Percy of our fifth date by now we are boyfriend and girlfriend and we are really happy together even if we are only 12 ½ years old. I was worried about Percy because he disappeared for awhile and Gabe was making some lie to the reporters that Percy kidnapped his mom and that he does drugs and all that crap. Finally it's time I thought, Percy is finally here, I love him so much. When he came to pick me up, he had a cold, sad, depressed, and determined look in his eyes. It scared me. We were done with our date when he said "Aurora I can't date you anymore" Why I said with tears staring to come at the corner of my eyes. Then he said something that made my heart broke "I never loved you and never will" he had a cold look in his eyes. Tears started flowing down my cheeks and he tuned around and walked back to the apartment. I started singing

_When you're gone by Avril Lavigne_

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_End of song_

When I got back to the apartment I was covered in dirt and tears. When I went in Sally was worried and was about to call the police and when she saw me like that she rushed to me and hugged me, but I got out of her hug and ran into my room and the tears started down my face again because first of all Percy was my one true love and I know that all girls say that but I felt a really strong connection to Percy and second of all Percy was the one who kept me together after my parents died. I heard sally and Percy arguing outside, so I starting sing quietly in my room

**_Haunted by Taylor Swift_**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

**Something's made your eyes go cold**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**Stood there and watched you walk away**

**From everything we had**

**But I still mean every word I said to you**

**He would try to take away my pain**

**And he just might make me smile**

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again**

**Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**I know, I know**

**I just know**

**You're not gone**

**You can't be gone, no**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**Won't finish what you started**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't go back, I'm haunted**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break**

**Never thought I'd see it**

_End of the song_

After that I started to sing

**_Forever and always by Taylor Swift_**

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**

**And we caught onto something**

**I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**

**Were you just kidding?**

**'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down**

**We almost never speak**

**I don't feel welcome anymore**

**Baby what happened, please tell me?**

**'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Was I out of line?**

**Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide**

**Like a scared little boy**

**I looked into your eyes**

**Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure**

**So here's everything coming down to nothing**

**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**

**Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so**

**Back up, baby, back up**

**Did you forget everything**

**Back up, baby, back up**

**Did you forget everything**

**'cause it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**

**And it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah**

**Then the song that showed my feelings the most**

**Last Kiss by Taylor swift**

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

**The words that you whispered**

**For just us to know**

**You told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away?**

**Away**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement**

**I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th**

**The beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt**

**I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then**

**You pull me in**

**I'm not much for dancing**

**But for you I did**

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**And I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines**

**And it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you**

**You wish you had stayed**

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last...**

_End of song._

The day after Percy broke up with me, was awful. I didn't go down to breakfast, lunch or dinner, it felt like I just lost my other half and my heart was shattered to pieces. I was in a depression, Sally helped me as much as she could and I haven't seen Percy at all, Sally said he went to a camp that runs all year. I was crying on Sally's shoulders when I saw a rainbow with Percy's face in it his looked at me all sad. Then I asked Sally if she saw the rainbow too, but she said no. After I managed to calm, I when to school still depressed when I met Jake. He and I got along great at first but he started cheating on me and being abusive, but I put up with it because I needed someone to be there with me and not break up with my like Percy did. I haven't told Sally this but the first few days after Percy broke up with me I thought of ending my life but later I thought better of it. Percy started coming from time to time but on the 5th visit he brought a girl with him saying that he was his girl-friend and that her name was Annabeth. I was nice to her but then Percy looked at my face and winced at the look in my eyes they were a depressing sad. But he then looked down to my cheek, I hoped he didn't notice the slap mark that Jake had given me that morning, me and Jake were already dating at the time and he already showed his dark side to that good looking face. And he said "Aurora why does your face have a hand mark" I gasp I thought I had make-up covering my face then I remembered I didn't put make-up on today. "Oh umm it's nothing I just tripped, and why do you care." When sally said for Annabeth to go help her with the grocery shopping., that's when I knew that Percy was going to snap "WHY DO I CARE" he shouted, I winced " I CARE BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND I STILL…" Percy stopped himself there and calmly said "who did this to you" I just shook my head no, and left Percy still fuming.

End of flashback

That's when I heard a knock at the door. I said "who is it" It's Percy. Go away I said I'm busy at the moment. No I heard him say. Finally I left my room and said to Sally "I'm going to see Jake" when I was leaving I saw the look of hurt in Percy's eyes and I left very confused. When I arrived at Jake's house I opened the door cause he gave me the keys and I saw Jake with a bunch of other girls and he was making out with one of them. I ran out of his house crying. When I got back to the house I saw Percy waiting for me and he rushed up to me when he saw my tears. Then when he was down helping me feel better I said I had enough of Jake. Then he said the unbelievable "Aurora you are the demi-god daughter of Aphrodite" That's when I blacked out from the shock and all my troubles from that day.

**AN: sorry for the long wait, but school was getting to me. By the way so far the so far is**

**PERCY: 9**

**APOLLO: 3**

**BOTH: 0**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**AN: Just in case you are confused Percy and Aurora broke up at age 14 due to the war with Luke and Kronos because Percy was worried that Kronos might use Aurora as bait against him. The story right now is taking place after the war with Kronos. PS; The lost Hero never happened but they did meet Leo, Piper, Jason, and the Romans and are friend with them. Right now both Percy and Aurora are 17 years old.**_

Percy's POV

After Aurora fainted, I caught her just before she fell to the ground and when Grover asked to help me carry her I said no because I didn't need help, so I carried her bridal style to a the camp car with Argus driving, when I laid her in the infirmary all I could think about was how beautiful she was. I know what you are thinking, then why did I break up with her in the first place. Well let me tell you. Aurora and I started dating at age 12, then the whole I'm a demi-god thing started and when I got home after camp was out, I still believed that Aurora and I could still be together. When Annabeth, Grover, and I when to the sea of monsters to get the Golden Fleece I still thought that we could be together and my world not hurt her. That's when the whole quest to stop Kronos/Luke's army from getting into camp through the labyrinth, when I started to see sense. Luke broke into my house trying to kidnap the people close to me to get me to join Kronos. So I broke up with Aurora, but the thing is that I still love and I broke with her to protect her from my enemies like Luke and Kronos. I know what you are thinking that the war is over and that I should get back with Aurora, but the thing is that the war may be over but there are still monsters that are my enemies and the traitor demi-gods along with some of the people/monsters that want revenge on me and my love ones cause I destroyed Kronos. So here I am still in love with her but I am also in love with Annabeth but I'm starting to think that the love for Annabeth is only sister-like love not romantic love. I remember when I had to break up with Aurora, I had to put up an emotion-less face and make my eyes go cold. When I told her I was breaking up with her and that I never loved her, she started to cry it broke my heart because I promised her I won't hurt her and I still ended up hurting her, so I had to leave to keep myself from taking back my words but when I got home my mom and I had an argument about that, so I explained that I broke up with her to protect her but what hurt me more was that I had to say that I never loved her and that she was just a toy to me, that hurt me but what broke me was that she believed me so easily after so many thing I told her how much I loved her. After I broke up with her I started to regret it because I missed her and it hurt me so I decided to IM my mom and when I IM'ed her I saw Aurora crying onto my mom's shoulder saying "why would he do this to me I thought he loved me" and what hurt me more was that during the IM I saw a cut on her wrist that my mom had just bandaged. It broke my heart so I cut the IM, the next time I IM her to see what she was doing, I saw her kissing that jerk Jake the most popular kid in school who acts like he owns the school cause his parents are very very rich. But then again Aurora is the most popular girl in school because of her beauty and her brains. Then I saw Jake arguing with Aurora and it got so intense that Jake ended up slapping Aurora across the cheek. I was so mad I started to see red, way did Aurora even stay with that jerk, then it hit me, she is with him just for someone to support her, to make her feel better. But why Jake out of all people I don't know. Okay so back to the present. Aurora was so beautiful when she was asleep, it took my breath away. Then she started to wake up so I decided to go get Chiron.

**Annabeth's POV**

How dare that newbie camper try to take Percy (my boyfriend) from me? I will get revenge for her trying to get Percy. How dare she that girl Aurora, she is taking Percy away from me. Well I decided I'm going to make her time at camp living Hades, cause she is ruining our relationship. Who does she think she is, coming to camp and breaking Percy and me apart. She also fainted in his arms, again how dare she only I can be in Percy's arm no other girl. What I did know is that I need a plan. Step 1: Find out her weakness. Step 2: challenge her at something. Step 3: make her the least liked person at camp and finally step 4: get Percy's heart out of her grip and get him back to me. And Phase 1 is about to begin.

**Aurora's POV**

When I woke up, I was in a room that looked like in infirmary I also saw a girl with curly blonde hair tied up in a messy pony tail, gray eyes then were glaring holes at me. She was tanned and very fit. Then I noticed that this girl was Annabeth Chase the girlfriend of Percy my ex-boyfriend that broke my heart for no reason, but I still love him. She said "Percy, I'm going to train so can you give her the tour. Then I remembered what Percy said to me before I fainted "you are a demi-god daughter of Aphrodite" I personality think that Percy has finally lost it, but then again maybe the gods are real, I mean look at me I can transform into a fairy for gods sake. Then a man in a wheelchair came in with Percy right behind him. "Percy" I yelled "where am I and where is Sally, where did you take me." Calm down young one said the guy in the wheelchair. I am Chiron, the activities director at camp half-blood. Camp what I said. That's when Percy spoke up camp half-blood. I sent him a death glare cause I was still mad at him. Then I said "I need to go see Jake, I'm leaving now" I tried to get up but I almost fell down again but Percy caught me. I said thank you. But then I remembered he had a girl-friend and with as much venom as I could mustered I said "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend" he winced at my words. But said "I'm giving you a tour of the camp"

***After the tour***

After the tour I went to the beach because I felt at peace there. I started to sing softly

_**Innocence by Avril Lavigne**_

_**Waking up I see that everything is okay The first time in my life and now it's so great Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little things that make life great**_  
_**I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling**_  
_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay This moment is perfect, please don't go away I need you now And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_  
_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear The first time in my life and now it's so clear Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_  
_**I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling**_  
_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay This moment is perfect, please don't go away I need you now And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_  
_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming It's the happiness inside that you're feeling It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**_  
_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming It's the happiness inside that you're feeling It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**_  
_**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away 'Cause I need you now And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_  
_**This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful This moment is perfect, please don't go away I need you now, it makes me wanna cry And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

***end of song***

Then the next song I started singing was

_**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window**_  
_**Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray**_  
_**Trying hard to reach out But when I'd try to speak out Felt like no one could hear me**_  
_**Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I pray I could breakaway**_  
_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I loved I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway**_  
_**Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean**_  
_**Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away And breakaway**_  
_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I loved I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway**_  
_**Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging 'round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway**_  
_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_  
**end of song**

I was about to sing again when suddenly i was tapped on the shoulder. I stiffen would I saw it was Percy. He said ¨Can i sit with you¨. Sure. He sat down next to me and He softly asked if I could sing to him since he can't read my thoughts or emotion. I shook my head no but then he said "Aurora I'm really sorry for breaking your heart like that, but I did have a reason." "Ya to go hang out with your new girlfriend after breaking up with me" I whispered but he heard it and looked down guilty so I starting to sing what I was feeling but before I could he said "There was a reason of why I broke up with you, but I can not tell you right now, maybe some other time. What did you feel when I broke up with you¨ he asked. I can not say words that will express what I felt. Then sing a song that tells me how you felt" he asked Fine I said

_**My happy ending by Avril Lavigne**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**Let's talk this over**_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something you said?**_

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

_**Held up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the shit that you do [CD version]**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

**End of song**

Percy just sighed and said "It was not like that Aurora, I truly did…. do love you but there are certain reasons why I broke up with you that I not ready to tell you just now but maybe in time." Then he kissed my forehead and left my on the beach. I was so confused so I got my i-pod out and started to sing along to

_**"Bring me to life by Evanescence"**_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Bid my blood to run)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Before I come undone)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Bid my blood to run)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Before I come undone)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Wake me up inside)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**(Bid my blood to run)**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**(Before I come undone)**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**End of song**_

**What I didn't notice was that someone or rather a god was watching and listening to me the whole time. When I turned around I saw none other than Lord Apollo. I quickly go to my feet and bowed I said "Lord Apollo, it's nice to see you hear, but if I may can I ask why?" "No need to call me lord, beautiful just call me Apollo." "Ok Apollo but please don't call me beautiful or any of your other nicknames that you must have said to thousands of girls and your many lovers." Fine he said, and then there was an awkward silence between us until he said "Do you want to sing a duet, I heard your voice and it was the most beautiful I heard, it was exactly like." Then he trailed off like the name he was just about to say was causes him great pain. He just sighed and said I'll tell you the story because for some reason you remind me of her. Then he said "Back in the time of ancient Greece, my father was upset that there was not connection between Lord Chaos and Olympus, so my father, Lord Zeus and Lord Chaos made a deal that was the daughters of Lord Chaos were to marry some of the Olympians that are single; and since Lord Chaos has only two daughters named Lyra, she was the oldest of the two of them and Arabella Aurora, the youngest; They were both goddesses, Lyra was the goddess of imagination, dying planets, and the twenty elements; for example fire, water, air, earth, love, hate, hope, desire, space, stars, and planets to name a few; Aurora as she liked to be called was the goddess of the universe and the four elements (water, fire, earth, and air.) They were both equal in power so they were both the heirs of Chaos: well after Zeus made the deal with Chaos, my father Zeus picked me and Hermes to be the ones to marry Lyra and Aurora; Hermes and Lyra got married about 6 months earlier than me and Aurora but the thing was at the end me and Aurora didn't get married because Gaia and Kronos came to try and kidnap her but accidently ended up killing her, when Lord Chaos found out that one of his daughters died he decided that Aurora would not go the part of the void where the gods who faded or got killed went instead he had her be reincarnated and I'm still looking for my long lost love, I know what you are thinking that it was only an arranged marriage but in the end I fell in love for her and I also found my goddess soul mate as did Hermes with Lyra. **

**End of story **

_**Then Apollo started to sing Total Eclipse of the Heart by Glee**_

_**Turn around (Apollo)**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round (Aurora)**_

_**Turn around (Apollo)**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears (Aurora)**_

_**Turn around (Apollo)**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by (Aurora)**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes (Aurora)**_

_**Turn around bright eyes (Apollo)**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart (Aurora)**_

_**Turn around bright eyes (Apollo)**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart (Aurora)**_

_**And I need you now tonight (Aurora)**_

_**And I need you more than ever (Aurora)**_

_**And if you only hold me tight (Aurora)**_

_**We'll be holding on forever (Aurora)**_

_**And we'll only be making right (Aurora)**_

_**Cause we'll never be wrong (Aurora)**_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line (Aurora)**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all the time (Aurora)**_

_**I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark (Aurora)**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks (Aurora)**_

_**I really need you tonight, forever gonna start tonight (Aurora)**_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart (Aurora)**_

_**There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart (Aurora)**_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there only love in the dark (Aurora)**_

_**Nothing I can say a total eclipse of the heart (Aurora)**_

_**Turn around bright eyes (Apollo)**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart (Aurora)**_

_**Turn around bright eyes (Apollo)**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart (Apollo)**_

_**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever (Aurora)**_

_**And if you'll only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever (Aurora)**_

_**And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong (Aurora)**_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line you're love is like a shadow on me all the time (Aurora)**_

_**I don't know what to do I'm always in the dark**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks (Aurora)**_

_**I really need you tonight, forever gonna start tonight (Aurora)**_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love now I'm only falling apart (Aurora)**_

_**There's nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart (Aurora)**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart (Aurora)**_

_**A total eclipse of the Heart (Aurora)**_

_**Turn around bright eyes (Apollo)**_

**End of song**

By the end of the song we were in each other's arm, are faces only inches apart, when his lips suddenly touched mine. The kiss was a sweet kiss giving off his feelings of love, sorrow, and guilt. When we pull away there was an awkward silence when I finally said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like that when you are grieving for the lost of your soul mate again I'm really sorry lord Apollo." Then I ran away from him going to the Hermes cabin to think things through. Did I really just kiss Apollo or did he kiss me? I laid down on a bed in the Hermes cabin a fell to sleep.

**Dream**

I was in the most beautiful place, when I walked into a room that I was pretty sure it was a throne room with 12 giant thrones. There were two people on the thrones in the very middle, a man and a woman. The man had black hair, electric blue eyes, and a suit. The woman had her hair curled very elegantly, very light make up that was only natural looking but made her skin glow, a beautiful deep purple gown, and she was smiling at me. That's when I noticed there was a man right next to me. He had black hair with black eyes but in his eyes were silver flecks that looked like stars. When I looked down at myself I noticed that I was in a beautiful white knee-length dress that had black and gray flowers on it, my black hair was curled and down to my mid-back, I was wearing make-up, pink lips with lip gloss, mascara and something to make my skin flawless, but I think my skin was flawless before so the make-up just gave it extra to shine. Then the man came up a bowed to the man saying "Lord Chaos, Lady Arabella Aurora; thank you for accepting our offer to make peace between earth and the void." The man next to me said "You're welcome Zeus, now where is my soon to be son-in-law Apollo." That's when it hit me this man is having his daughter have an arranged marriage to this man named Apollo, yet the girl/me looked so calm like she knew this all along. Then the hottest man I have ever since came in the room. He was tanned like he had been in the sun just the right amount of time, short blonde hair; deep, sparkling blue/green eyes; and a perfect smile that lit up the whole room. Then he said in a smooth deep voice "Hello my name is Apollo, it is a pleasure to meet the daughter of Lord Chaos and my future wife." That's when I suddenly woke up, panting.

**End of dream.**

**Apollo's POV**

I don't know what just happened I just kissed a girl named Aurora. She was so beautiful; in fact she looked just like my lost love Aurora. Now I'm thinking that it can't be just a coincidence that she looks like my lost love and shares her name. I decided to keep an eye on her to see if she shows any other things in common with Aurora, like some of her powers. Maybe she is the reincarnation of Aurora! She might be my lost love. Gods I miss her so much, it breaks my heart to be away from her.

**An: sorry for the long wait but school is getting to me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter; I made it extra long to try to make up for the long wait. The vote for who Aurora should end up with is the following**

**PERCY: 11**

**APOLLO: 3**

**BOTH: 0**

**I personally vote for Apollo because of the bad luck Apollo has in his love life, but it is up for you to vote.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Lyra's POV (Aurora's sister; Lyra is a daughter of Chaos; not my OC this is Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos Oc; thanks sis!)**

I was searching for my sister Aurora for ages, I never stopped searching. I organized search party and everything. I was starting to loss hope, but my dad reminded me that Aurora is not in the void so she has been reincarnated. My husband Hermes, helps me as much as he can, he knows that I love my sister so much to search until I find her. I love Hermes so much, turns out that this arranged marriage isn't so bad, I found my other half; my soul mate and that is of course Hermes, the god of messages, Thieves, transitions and boundaries, protector and patron of travelers, herdsmen, thieves, orators and wit, literature and poets, athletics and sports, invention and trade. I promised myself that nothing will stop me from finding me sister and bringing her back home safely.

***at camp half-blood***

**Aurora's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I met the heads of the Hermes Cabin. Travis and Conner Stoll, they are really nice and funny. And the first thing I noticed is that Travis has a crush on Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter; and that Connor has a crush on her half-sister Miranda. How I know, well I don't know. I was getting used to the schedule got with the Hermes cabin. Unfortunately my cabin for now along with the Aphrodite and Athena cabins have the same schedule. The fates must hate me cause for as long as I'm here, I have to watch Percy and his new girlfriend be all lovey dovey, it makes me sick an upset at the same time. Finally I had enough of them kissing so I left, but I did to so that nobody noticed that I was gone. I went to archery, I was pretty good at archery as well in sword fighting, but the best weapon for me so far is a dagger but none of them fit me perfectly, even with an unbalanced dagger I can still fight with it pretty good. Soon it was time for dinner.

***during dinner***

**Apollo's POV**

I near to figure out if that girl Aurora is my long lost love Aurora. So while everyone was at dinner I went to the big house and was lucky to find out that Chiron and Mr. D was running late to dinner. To say that Chiron was shocked to see me was an understatement, while Chiron looked shocked, Mr. D looked bored and said "Apollo, what are you doing here." I started explaining the situation "D, I need you to pretend that I am a demigod named Alex Granger. "And why should I do that Apollo" said Dionysus. "Because D, I think I found someone who might be the reincarnation of Aurora, and she is at camp half-blood, I met her yesterday at the beach, she looks exactly like her and she has the same voice as her." "D, did you meet the new camper that just was brought to camp 5 days ago" I asked. "No, I was at Olympus fixing something. Why?" "Because if you saw her you might think she is Aurora" I replied "So that is why I need to pose as a demigod, but as my own child, to spy on her to see if she really is Aurora and not just some girl that looks like her." "Fine" said Mr. D "you will now be known as Alex Granger, son of Apollo." Thank you D, I said. And Chiron I trust you will say nothing about this right? I said yes Lord Apollo he said. And then we went to the mess hall but it was already too late dinner was over so we went to the camp fire.

***meanwhile***

**Aurora's POV**

After dinner I decide to confront Jake about our relationship, we are still together and I wanted to know if he still wants to be together, so I went searching for him but before I went to the beach and thought about the times I caught him kissing my best friend, but he said she kiss him but I am still in doubt. I pulled out my i-pod and started to sing to Carrie Underwood

**_Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood_**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky..._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...Not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

***End of song***

**Aurora's POV**  
After I finished singing I went to go look for Jake, I found out that he is a son of Ares, so he was most lucky with the Aphrodite girls or in the arena. When I finally found Jake, I made a squeaking noise because I saw him making out with an Aphrodite girl in the back of his cabin. I went up to him and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his cabin and said "You cheated on me" he just smirked and said "So what if I did"

So I started singing

**_Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri_**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

***end of song***

After I was done singing, I walked up to him and slapped him hard against his cheek, and turn around to walk away but he grabbed my wrist a said "bit**, how dare you do that, also I think it's cute how you think that we are actually going to break up. Then he pulled me towards him and pinned me against the wall. I was scared that he was about to rape me when suddenly a smooth, deep voice said "is there a problem here." Said a boy that looked like a son of Apollo but I wasn't sure. Jake growled in frustration at the interruption, but I sighed in relief. Jake said "who are you, and why are you interrupting us." "Well for one I think the girl doesn't want to do that, so I think that is rape, and I am Alex Granger, son of Apollo." Jake said "you are not in this so leave." But all that Alex did was growl in frustration and reached to grab my hand to drag me away from Jake. Once I got free from Jake's grasp I turned to face Alex and whispered "Thank you for saving me." He said "you're welcome." But what we didn't notice is that while we were talking to each other that Jake sneaked up behind up and grab his dagger and stab me in the back. I gasp and cried out in pain, I saw something flash in Alex eyes like he has seen this somewhere before, a loved one being killed in front of his eyes before I blacked out I saw Alex's face in anger. Then it went dark. The last thing I heard was Alex saying in agony "Aurora stay with me, I'll take you to the infirmary, just stay with me!"

_**AN: sorry if it is a little too over dramatic, also sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Here are the votes so far**_

_**PERCY: 12**_

_**APOLLO: 6**_

_**BOTH: 0**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ch 8**_

_**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Aurora.**_

_**Aurora's Pov**_

When I woke up I saw that I was in the infirmary, I wondered how I got there then it all rushed back to me; Jake, Alex and the knife that Jake threw at me. Then I remembered the sound of Alex's voice, I swear I heard that voice somewhere before and that I know him from somewhere but I couldn't figure out from where I knew him. I started to get up when I heard a voice say "oh no you don't" I looked up to see sparkling sky blue eyes, and I saw that it was Alex, he looked like he didn't sleep for days. I felt guilty that he wasn't sleeping because he was worried. I said I was fine but he saw that I was not because I almost died because that knife wound was near a major organ. "Hey do I know you from somewhere" I asked. He frowned then I rushed to explain, "it's just that I swear I heard your voice somewhere before and that you look familiar but I just don't know from where." His frown became a smiled and he looked like the happiest person on earth. When all of a sudden Percy rushed in and said in a rush "Oh my gods Aurora, I was so worried about you, are you alright." I smiled at him and said I was alright and then he said that he wanted to talk to me alone so Alex went to leave and say that he would be back later.

**_Apollo's (Alex) Pov_**

I frown when I saw that the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson was running in to see if Aurora was feeling well. I started to have this feeling that I never felt before and I didn't know what that feeling was that is until a certain half-sister of mine spoke in my head. That's right you guessed it the one and only goddess of love, Aphrodite. It's called jealously" she giggled in my head. Which let me tell you it is kinda weird having someone talk to you inside your head, it makes you think that you are crazy, but me being a Greek god, I know that it is only one of my many siblings. I yelled (in my head) "get out of my head Aphrodite." She made a mentally pouting face but said fine and with a sigh she left. I started to think this was the first time I have ever felt this feeling or jealously as Aphrodite called it. I as I went to Chiron I was thinking I need to find out about the past between Aurora and Percy because you can almost feel the romantic tension between them. I started to feel jealously run through my vein, what happens if Percy and Aurora used to date, what happens if Percy still loves her. When I got to the big house I saw Chiron and D playing cards (AN I can't remember the name of the card game they always play sorry) I started to play with them, I asked "so Chiron do you know about what kind of relationship Percy and Aurora had." Chiron paled and he said "yes I do Lord Apollo" well then can you tell me. That's when D interrupted with a giddy expression on his face, "why Apollo are you jealous" he asked innocently. I growled at him and he burst in laughter, and started explaining. Peter Johnson… he was interrupted when Chiron said Percy Jackson, ya ya him said Dionysus. Well him and the daughter of Aphrodite used to date when Peter broke up with her for no reason… well that is what she feels but really he broke up with her to protect he from his enemies, and even after the war is over there are still so many monsters that want him dead so they will get him through the people he loves. So in order to protect her he broke up with her. I was feeling happy that he broke up with her cause then I wouldn't have to have any other people to "get rid of" ok I wasn't going to hurt anyone just trying to keep them away from Aurora. My happy mood was ruin by none other than Dionysus saying that Percy still loves her and is planning to get back together with her. I growled and said he better not get close to Aurora. When all of a sudden a black void opened and out came none other than Lord Chaos the father of my long lost love. He asked if there are any leads on his daughter. He always comes to visit us 12 times a year, one time for every month. I explained to situation about how I think that Aurora the daughter of Aphrodite might be the reincarnation of Arabella Aurora. We meaning Dionysus, myself and Lord Chaos flashed to Olympus to call a council to see if Aurora finally got reincarnated.

**_AN; sorry for the long wait, I was soooooo busy with school work over the weekend and weekdays. Anyway I'm back and I'll try to update every weekend since weekdays I normally have a lot of work to finish by the next day. Again I am so sorry for the long wait_**

**_So far on the votes is_**

**_Percy: 18_**

**_Apollo: 9_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**Daughter of Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series; **

**Also Lyra is 1L2Y3R4A's Oc not mine; thank you sis for letting me write about you in my story! :)**

**also in this chapter there is only one bad word; so don't read if you don't want to!**

**Apollo's POV**

Once I arrived to the throne room I saw that my father Lord Zeus and my step-mother Lady Hera was there so I went up to him and said "Father, can you call for the council I have important news and Lord Chaos is also here for the monthly visit for news about his missing daughter, also Lady Lyra is also here with him to help with the search for Aurora. My father quickly nodded and had Iris get the rest of the council together.

**10 mins later**

After about 10 mins everyone was here, my father started the meeting by saying that I had important news and then he looked at me and nodded his head then sat back down in his throne. I stood up and said "I believe I have found Aurora." The effect was immediate, some gasped, others cried in joy, and then other were screaming questions asking thing like "Is she ok?" "Where is she?" "Why isn't she here with you?" Then my father stood up "QUIET" he thundered, no I mean he literally thundered. "Everyone quiet down so Apollo can continue to tell us.

I said that I think I found Aurora, but she has no memories of her past life, powers, or (I said this part even more quietly) me. She is now a demi-god, a daughter of Aphrodite to be exact. But she and Percy Jackson have a past together, she and he used to date until he broke up with her to protect her from his enemies. I growled someone behind me coughed looks like Apollo is jealous. I turned to glare at the direction where it came from. "Also that the hero of Olympus still loves her" I spat this out like it was the worst thing I could have said, which it was, the girl that I love has another guys that wants to be with her. I narrowed my eyes thinking of a plan to get Percy to stop liking Aurora, I guess that Poseidon took my silence wrong because he said "Don't you dare hurt my son Apollo, or else.

I know you love Aurora, but what if she chooses Percy you will not hurt or harm Percy in any way got that. I nodded, but that wasn't good enough for Poseidon because he made me swear on the River Styx. After I swore on the River Styx, I asked Poseidon to protect Aurora if she is in the sea because Oceanus is on Gaea's side during the war. Demeter and Persephone will watch Aurora when she is in their domains which are plants, flowers, trees etc. Zeus will watch Aurora when she is in the air. And Artemis will watch her while she is driving the moon. This time I swore to myself that Aurora will be safe from Gaea and Kronos, no matter what.

**Aurora's POV**

I thought it was strange, Alex seemed to have disappeared the whole day, I wonder where he went. I was released from the infirmary two days ago and Jake got in trouble for almost killing me. But I saw something on his wrist that was strange it was a charm with the earth and a scythe in the middle. I swear I seen those symbols somewhere but I can't remember where. Anyway Percy and I were hanging out with each other all day today, he even sat with me at the Aphrodite table with me and my half-siblings, which is a nightmare in itself. Don't get me wrong I love my half-siblings but they are too girly and into makeup and fashion for my tastes. My favorite sibling was Piper she like me is the only daughter of Aphrodite that doesn't care how she looks like, doesn't like pink, and makeup. She is a tom-boy just like me except that I was more causal in the middle of tomboy and girly….. Actually very little girly. Percy told me earlier that he broke up with Annabeth because he thinks it's more of a brother-sister kind of love instead of romantic love. When I asked had she took it, he grimaced and winced.

So I said that bad huhh. He nodded yes, and then it became an awkward silence. We were walking by the shore of the beach and it was sunset, to me it was nice I remember walking with Percy by the beach when we were together, but that also reminded me of the pain I still have since he broke up with me. He set up a blanket and said "I brought a picnic so we could share."

I nodded and smiled; we both sat down and shared the sandwiches, grapes, and blue cookies that he brought. We were tossing the grapes in each other's mouth. After we finished the food he brought, I got up and said "Tag you're it." He looked surprised but got up and started to chase me, I was laughing the whole time, then I made the mistake of going inside the water, his eyes lit up and he got a mischievous look in them then disappeared underwater. I stood still wondering where he went when suddenly he popped out of the water right next to me, he grabbed me and started to spin me around, I was giggling, when he finally set me down, we headed back to the shore and sat down at the blanket, the sun was beginning to set, it was beautiful, colors of orange, pink, purple, and yellow mixed together perfectly.

I didn't realize that we were leaning in to each other until we were only two inches apart; we were getting closer and closer until I could feel his breathe right next to my lips, when all of a sudden we heard two yells of anger.

Percy's POV

I was about to kiss the girl I love but of course with my luck we were interrupted. I will try my best to get back together with Aurora, I truly love her, I just wish I didn't break up with her in the first place, but I was doing it to protect her. I just hope that I didn't ruin any chance to get back together with her.

Apollo's (Alex's) POV

HOW DARE HE! how dare he almost kiss Aurora, the love of my immortal life and my fiancée (even though she might not remember it). He better not try that again, or else he will pay.

Annabeth's POV

HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE THAT THAT SLUT TRY TO KISS MY BOYFRIEND! I will get her back for that, she better watch out because Percy is mine and only mine!


	11. Chapter 10

**Daughter of Chaos**

**Ch. 10**

**Aurora's POV**

I decided it would be best if I just left cause it was very obvious that Annabeth was very pissed at me, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to have an angry daughter of Athena after me. I decided I would visit Rachel; she was one of my very first friends at camp half-blood. I was thinking about my weird powers that I discovered they were weirder than the ones of a normal demigod as well as some powers that some children of Aphrodite had; charmspeak, changing how I look (which I don't do often), love magic (which I also don't like to use), and speaking French.

I had powers over the elements and as far as I know there are no Greek gods or goddesses that can completely control all four elements. Also sometimes when I wish it I can have wings. Of course I would never tell anyone, I don't want anyone to look at me like I was some freak. I reached Rachel's cave when suddenly she started to glow green and she said

_"The daughter of love with a secret,_

_And the lost goddess are one, reunited with the sun's love_

_Earth and time shall take what the sun most desires, to the lands beyond the gods._

_The sea and sun shall fight for the dove; one shall win against all odds._

Once Rachel or the oracle finished the prophecy the green glow vanished and she fell over, I reached out to stop my friend from falling. She opened her eyes and asked "What did I say." I just faked smiled and said "nothing, it was a false alarm, you just glowed green a little then it disappeared." Just then Alex ran in and said "What's going on." I was about to speak up but Rachel beat me to it and said "Nothing, just a false prophecy." Alex shook his head and said

"That's not possible, an oracle cannot give a false alarm, it has never happened before and i….. I mean my dad is the god of prophecy, so there are no false alarms. C'mon lets go see Chiron. I nodded and together Alex and I headed to see Chiron, the prophecy was running through my head what did it mean? I have never heard of a lost goddess. So I decided to ask Alex about it.

"Alex, who is the lost goddess?" He took a shaky breath and said "How do you know about that?" "I had weird dreams and they all said something about a lost goddess." I lied convincingly he looked at me weirdly and said "I'll tell you when we get to the big house." I nodded then went back into deep thought, I thought about the night I was claimed by the goddess of love, my mother.

**Flashback**

We were at the camp fire when suddenly I was surrounded in a light pink and orange bright light. When the bright light was gone my dark brown hair that was in a messy pony tail, was down in elegant curls and was a shade lighter than before, my simple faded jeans and a t-shirt were replaced by an ancient Greek styled dress that was lilac, along with the dress was a hot pink slash, my shoes were Greek sandals made of what looked like gold and diamonds.

I had a lot of Jewelry on; I had a gold belt on my waist, a pink diamond and gold necklace, gold slash, and gold cuffs on my arms. Also hanging on my arms was a pink cover up that really didn't cover anything up since it was transparent. On top of my hair were pink flowers with gold and purple crystals; over all I looked like an ancient Greek princess of goddess. Everyone looked shocked at the sudden claiming but Chiron cleared his throat and said "All Hail, Aurora Evans Daughter of the love goddess Aphrodite and chosen champion of the goddess of the hearth and home Hestia.

**End of Flashback**

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Alex and Chiron already talking in the big house, until I heard "Aurora….. Aurora….Aurora!" I shook my head and said "Sorry, I was lost in thought. Chiron nodded and asked "What happened in Rachel's cave."

"I was walking to see Rachel and suddenly she was glowing like she was going to give a prophecy but she didn't say anything." I managed to lie convincingly

Alex shook his head and said disapproving "Aurora, I am…. the son of the god of truth and I can tell when someone is lying." I shook my head and said in my best charmspeaking voice (I have been practicing with my sisters that can charmspeak which was mostly Piper since Drew doesn't like me that much and the feeling is mutal) "I am not lying."

Alex shook his head and said amusedly "Sorry honey, but I became immune to charmspeak a while ago." I said "I'll tell you what Rachel said if you guys tell me about this lost goddess." Alex and Chiron shared a look but Chiron nodded and said "Sit down this is a long story." I sat down in a chair at the ping pong table and Chiron started tell the story while Alex sat down next to me with an emotionless face.

"The goddess was called Arabella Aurora, she was one of the 3 daughter of Chaos; the creator of the universe. Her sister are Lyra and Hunter who liked to be called Bow. Well in order for Lord Zeus and Lord Chaos to have a treaty between the two gods, they decided for one of Lord Chaos daughters to marry one of the Olympians and the Olympian chosen was Lord Apollo. And the daughter of Chaos was Arabella but she liked to be called Aurora.

They met and fell in love; there love brought Atalanta; who later became a hunter of Artemis and is still alive and on the day of their wedding day, Gaea and the Titan lord Kronos came to kidnap Lady Arabella; her father, sisters, or any of the Olympians couldn't help her since it was the fate's decision for it to be. Gaea and Kronos wanted to torture the Olympians by showing them they were powerless and could do anything they want to the poor goddess and ended up torturing her to death. But since she was a

Goddess daughter of chaos she could be reborn as a mortal demigod and once she realizes who she is she would become a goddess again. And since that day all the gods and goddesses have been searching for her reincarnated form.

During the whole story, I was getting images of what Chiron was saying, how Lady Arabella looked like, her sisters, her father and her love of her life. It was weird and when Chiron mentioned the torture, I winced as I imagined the pain but it felt so real.

Chiron then said "Alright Aurora could you please tell us what Rachel said." I nodded and said "

"The daughter of love with a secret,

And the lost goddess are one, reunited with the sun's love

Earth and time shall take what the sun most desires, to the lands beyond the gods.

The sea and sun shall fight for the dove; one shall win against all odds.

Alex and Chiron looked at each other but Alex had hope and happiness shining in his eyes and Chiron said "The prophecy said that Lady Arabella's reincarnation will be found soon; we just have to find the daughter of Aphrodite that is her reincarnation. Easier said than done."

Just then Dionysus flashed in and gasped in shock "Arabella."

**AN: Sorry for the LONG wait; I was focusing on my other stories a little but here is the next chapter.**


End file.
